Ever After High: El cuento de Lizzie Hearts
by Sheducker
Summary: Lizzie ha dejado de ser "la chica nueva", ahora todo en Ever After le parece "normal", hasta que un príncipe Charming se enamora perdidamente de ella. ¿Qué pasaría si los Royal's se enteran? o peor aún ¿qué pasaría si Apple White o Kitty Cheshire descubren la relación que hay entre Daring y Lizzie? La historia se desarrolla en un mundo alterno llamado "Mundo de Cuentos Clásicos".
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola!, este es el nuevo fanfic en el que estaré trabajando, si no han leído mi otro fic los invito a darse una vuelta por allá pues está conectado con este, exactamente en el capítulo número 2. Sin más que decirles los dejo leer._

 **Capítulo 1: "Dizzie".**

Lizzie no podía estar más feliz y confundida al mismo tiempo, sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho, su amor le ponía una sonrisa trémula en el rostro.

-… ¿Estás de acuerdo?- le dijo Duchess quien daba de vueltas en su dormitorio.

-Sí...- le respondió Lizzie, pensaba en su príncipe Charming, y para poder soñar con él más libremente todavía, no hablaba, sino que dejaba salir las palabras en tropel, diciendo que Duchess tenía razón sobre sus observaciones, que seguramente tendría la mejor nota de toda la clase de princesología y que Madam Maid Marian reconocería su talento para la clase de Damisela en apuros.

Entonces alguien empezó a golpear la puerta bruscamente, lo que hizo que ambas salieran de su ensueño.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le dijo Duchess al chico que estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Está dentro Lizzie?- preguntó el joven de forma tímida.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- repitió Duchess harta de, lo que ella consideraba, poca elocuencia del chico.

-Me pidieron que entregara esto a la señorita Hearts.- le respondió el chico mostrando un sobre sellado, inmediatamente Duchess lo tomó entre sus manos y se dispuso a leer el contenido hasta que Lizzie la detuvo.

-¡Agg!- se quejó Duchess a la vez que le daba un portazo en la cara al chico.

-Es para mí, Duchess.- se excusó Lizzie mientras sostenía la carta con su mano derecha.

-Pero me dejarás ver el contenido ¿cierto?- le preguntó Duchess, Lizzie negó con la cabeza- de cualquier forma tengo mejores cosas que hacer, ir con Faybelle, por ejemplo.-

Luego de que Duchess saliera danzando de la habitación Lizzie se dispuso a leer la carta, así pues se sentó en su cama y tomó su abre cartas.

 _ **Te he escrito estas líneas con las cosas que he querido decirte desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Quisiera decírtelo de frente pero me pierdo en tu mirada, tus labios me despistan y me enredo en tu sonrisa, y es en ese momento que olvido todo lo que deseaba decirte.**_

 _ **Aun así lo hago porque mereces saberlo. Debes saber que a tu lado puedo ser yo mismo y por lo tanto a tu lado soy feliz, porque me haces sonreír, me haces temblar, me haces soñar; especialmente porque cada día tus acciones me reiteran que me quieres tanto como yo a ti.**_

 _ **Tengo que decir que te quiero demasiado, debes estar segura de que jamás te olvidaré. En mi memoria estarán por siempre aquellos momentos que hemos pasado juntos.**_

 _ **Sé que podría vivir sin ti, pero el tenerte a mi lado es mucho mejor, y si por algún motivo no pudiera volver a verte debes tener presente que el viento me susurrará al oído sobre lo que ha hecho la más bella de todas, Lizzie Hearts.**_

 _ **Me enamoré de ti y estaré aquí para siempre…**_

 _ **Tuyo.**_

 _ **D. Charming.**_

Lizzie se recostó sobre la cama y pensó en su príncipe encantador, era real lo que sentían, su superficialidad era sólo una pose, ella lo hacía bueno. Lizzie despertó de golpe de su ensueño al recordar lo que había pasado con Kitty hace un mes, cuando le contó que ella y Daring habían salido, entonces pensó en lo que pensarían todos los Royal's sobre ambos.

Lizzie tomó la carta y la guardo en su armario dentro de un cofre, lejos de la mirada impertinente del mundo. Sin más salió de su dormitorio con la intención de ir a la castifería para cenar algo pero en el camino chocó contra Rosabella.

-¡Que te corten la cabeza!- le gritó Lizzie.

-Lo sé y lo siento, es sólo que al parecer tengo la costumbre de chocar con todo el que se cruce en mi camino.- le respondió Rosabella dedicándole una sonrisa.

Pero Lizzie no podía dejar de pensar en cuál sería la reacción de su mejor amiga al enterarse de que ella y Daring tenían una relación.

-Lizzie, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Rosabella preocupada.

-No, no lo estoy pero…- empezó a decir Lizzie hasta que se recordó que Rosabella era Royal- lo siento pero no puedo decírtelo.-

-Lizzie, somos amigas, y yo jamás le diría a nadie nada que tú me confiaras.-

-Pero… eres Royal, no podrías entenderlo.-

-¿Y por qué no buscamos a Kitty o a Bunny o a Maddie?, para que puedes desahogarte con ellas.-

-No se lo podré contar a Maddie, no sabría cómo decírselo a Bunny y jamás se lo contaré a Kitty, no lo entenderían…- le respondió Lizzie con la vista perdida en el suelo.

-Pero, tal vez yo pueda hacerlo.- Replicó Rosabella, ante su insistencia finalmente Lizzie sonrío y asintió con la cabeza. Así pues fueron al dormitorio de Rosabella para que nadie pudiera escuchar su conversación.

-Está bien, verás… yo… yo he estado saliendo en secreto con Daring, no puedo decírselo a Kitty porque en una ocasión se lo dije y el resultado fue todo un espanto de cuento. Pero Daring me entiende y yo a él… él es diferente a lo que todos creen.- dijo Lizzie.

-Ahora entiendo porque no puedes decírselo a nadie, prácticamente está prohibido, aunque los dos sean Royal's, tú eres la siguiente Reina de corazones y Daring será el príncipe en el cuento de Apple, pero te entiendo, a veces queremos algo, pero sabemos que no está en nuestro destino estar con aquello que deseamos.- le respondió Rosabella con una mirada comprensiva.

-Te he hablado con sinceridad, ahora se franca conmigo… ¿acaso estás enamorada de Alistair?-

-Yo… yo… yo estoy enamorada de Alistair, mas no creas que no sé qué es lo correcto, él está enamorado de Bunny… y yo no puedo hacer nada en contra de eso.- le respondió Rosabella con expresión triste.

-Eres la primera persona a la que puedo contarle esto, gracias Rosabella, verdaderamente eres una buena amiga.- le dijo Lizzie a la vez que le daba un afectuoso abrazo.

Lizzie y Rosabella fueron a la castifería para comer algo antes de dormir. En la castifería no estaban ni Kitty, ni Bunny, por lo tanto Lizzie fue junto con Rosabella a sentarse con Dexter y Cupido.

-Hasta que apareces.- le dijo Cupido a Rosabella.

-¿En dónde has estado todo este tiempo?- le dijo Dexter a Rosabella a modo de regaño.

-Practicando.- le respondió Rosabella mirando la mesa.

-¿Practicando qué?- continúo Dexter sin bajar la mirada.

-Danza medieval.- le dijo Rosabella. A Lizzie le pareció que Dexter y Cupido actuaban como si fueran los padres de Rosabella.

-Y vaya que tienes que practicar, hoy pisaste a Alistair unas 10 veces.- dijo Lizzie recordando los dolorosos pisotones que le había dado a Alistair.

Cupido y Dexter iban a decir pero a su mesa llegaron Daring y Alistair. Daring tomó asiento al lado de su hermano, quedando frente a Lizzie, Alistair tomó asiento al lado de Lizzie.

-¿Por qué siempre tomamos asiento antes de que yo tenga comida?- les dijo Rosabella poniéndose de pie. Alistair fue atrás de ella.

-Deberíamos practicar caballería todas las tardes.- le dijo Daring a Dexter.

-Supongo… pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, faltan varios meses antes del torneo de caballería.- le respondió Dexter sorprendido por el comentario de su hermano mayor.

-Creo que es una buena idea, Ever After debe llevarse todos los trofeos.- señaló Lizzie, a la vez que miraba a Daring, este último lanzó una destellante sonrisa.

-Mañana tenemos que practicar si no queremos arruinar nuestro promedio encantado.- le dijo Alistair a Rosabella cuando regresaron a la mesa.

-¿No danza tan mal o sí?- dijo Dexter mirando fijamente a Rosabella.

-Peor que mal, parece un personaje fuera de su cuento.- les dijo Lizzie riendo.

-Yo pensé que al ser una princesa te darían clases desde pequeña.- le dijo Cupido a Rosabella.

-Eso me dijo, pero a decir verdad no es muy buena.- respondió Alistair soltando una breve risa.

Y así pasaron la cena discutiendo sobre si Rosabella sabía o no danzar, Daring en cambio se limitaba a contemplar a, la que él consideraba la chica más bella de todo el mundo de Cuentos Clásicos, Lizzie Hearts.

 _¿Les gustó?, espero que sí. Como dije al principio este fanfic está conectado con mi fic: Ever After High: El cuento de Rosabella Beauty; así que se podría decir que están en un mismo universo; así mismo estoy contemplando escribir otro fanfic sobre Dexter, para poder tener un panorama completo sobre todo el drama que hay. Agradecería muchísimo sus reviews. Espero sus opiniones, dudas, peticiones y (si llegara a ser el caso) reclamos. Hasta la próxima :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola, espero que hayan tenido un día genial. Espero que les guste. Por cierto, este capítulo está "conectado" a mi fanfiction: **Ever After High: El Cuento de Rosabella Beauty** más exactamente en el capítulo **número 3.**_

 **Capítulo 2: Intentando mantener el secreto.**

Lizzie se levantó antes del amanecer, Duchess aún dormía, luego de ducharse y ponerse el uniforme de Grimmnasia tomó su bolso y salió de su habitación. Ever After era muy tranquilo antes de las siete y media horas, luego de eso había estudiantes corriendo de un lado a otro a la vez que intentaban comer algo.

Al entrar a la castifería fue a sentarse con Bunny y Alistair, pues ellos eran de los pocos que se levantaban antes del amanecer.

-En el siguiente Consejo Común Real voy a pedir que pongan la calefacción de la castifería a partir de las siete horas.- les comentó Bunny.

-Yo apoyaría tu noción sin duda alguna.- le dijo Lizzie al mismo tiempo que mordía su rebanada de pan tostado.

-Deberíamos apresurarnos a almorzar.- les dijo Alistair engullendo rápidamente el tocino que descansaba en su plato.

-Es verdad, ¡faltan cinco minutos para que el reloj marque las siete y media horas!- confirmó Bunny consultando su reloj.

Los tres intentaron comer toda su comida lo más rápido que pudieron, pero para su mala suerte las trompetas empezaron a sonar, lo que significaba que al menos la mitad de la comunidad escolar saldría corriendo hacia la castifería y el lugar se llenaría de personajes en pocos minutos. Justo cuando estaban listos para salir, por la puerta entraron cerca de cincuenta estudiantes, Alistair y Bunny lograron salir fácilmente, pero alguien detuvo a Lizzie.

Cuando ella se percató de quien era la mano que la retenía no pudo hacer menor que sonreir.

-Espero que no huyas de mí.- le dijo Daring con una resplandeciente sonrisa, de esas que provocaban que las chicas se desmayaran, literalmente.

-Deberías ser más puntual.- le respondió Lizzie medio en serio, medio en broma.

-No fue del todo mi culpa, Alistair no hizo ni un solo ruido, pensé que aún no eran las siete horas hasta que escuché que sonaban las trompetas- se excusó Daring- espérame cinco minutos, sólo en lo que compro algo que pueda comer.-

Lizzie asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en una de las bancas que había junto a la puerta de la castifería. Pasados ocho minutos salió Daring con un sándwich en una mano y una bebida encantargética en la otra.

-Creo que eres la única chica en todo el instituto que se ve realmente bien con el uniforme de Grimmnasia puesto.- comentó Daring.

Lizzie sonrió ampliamente, así pues comenzaron a caminar en dirección al Grimmnasio para tomar su primera clase del día, Grimmnasia.

-Hola, Daring y… ¿Lizzie?- dijo Apple saludándolos, algo confundida al ver a Daring llevando a Lizzie del brazo.

-Sí, bueno tú sabes que soy encantador con todas las chicas del instituto.- le respondió Daring a Apple rápidamente.

-Por supuesto- empezó a decir Apple a la vez que tomaba el brazo de Daring- eres encantador con todas las chicas.-

Cuando el reloj marcó las ocho horas entró al Grimmnasio el entrenador Ginger Breadman.

-¡Dejen ya de hablar!, cuando empecemos con la actividad apenas van a tener aliento para quejarse.- les dijo el entrenador Ginger Breadman.

Inmediatamente todos guardaron silencio, sabían que los castigos del entrenador eran realmente agotadores.

-Van a dividirse en dos equipos mixtos, me da igual si deciden dividirse en "Royal's y Rebel's", pero les advierto que el equipo perdedor deberá nadar en el lago durante 45 minutos, sin excepciones.- advirtió el entrenador Ginger Breadman.

Así pues la clase se dividió en dos grupos, en un lado estaban los Royal's: Apple, Duchess, Holly, Lizzie, Rosabella, Dexter, Daring, Lorance y Alistair. Por otra parte estaban los Rebel's, o los que simplemente no querían estar con "los estirados Royal's": Raven, Cerise, Cupido, Kitty, Maddie, Hunter, Gustave, Jonathan y Telmah.

-Seguramente se están preguntado qué clase de juego será, pues bien, tendrán que jugar basquetbol.- les informó el entrenador.

Daring y Hunter eran los mejores de sus respectivos equipos, así como eran buenos para hacer canastas eran buenos para quitar el balón a sus adversarios, luego estaban Dexter y Gustave, que eran quienes evitaban que el equipo contrario tuviera la oportunidad de hacer canastas, después estaban Alistair y Jonathan quienes hacían los pases a sus compañeros de equipo, seguidos por Duchess y Cerise que eran quienes evitaban que el balón pasara a su lado de la cancha, finalmente Lorance y Telmah se limitaban a burlar a sus adversarios. Apple, Duchess, Holly, Rosabella, Lizzie, Cupido, Kitty, Raven y Maddie se quedaron en la banca, hasta que Gustave golpeó por accidente a Lorance, el golpe fue tan fuerte que Lorance perdió el conocimiento.

-¡Gustave Wolf!, expulsado de TODO el partido.- gritó el entrenador.

-Fue un accidente.- se excusó Gustave.

-¡Noqueaste a Lorance!- respondió el entrenador.

Así pues Gustave fue a la banca, Daring decidió meter a Lizzie en lugar del inconsciente Lorance.

El partido se reanudo rápidamente, hasta que el balón cayó en las manos de Lizzie, inmediatamente Hunter intentó quitarle el balón, pero lo único que consiguió fue provocar que Lizzie cayera al suelo; inmediatamente Daring corrió hacia Lizzie.

-¿Estás bien Lizzie?- le preguntó Daring al mismo tiempo que la ayudaba a reincorporarse.

-No fue nada, estoy bien, Daring.- le respondió Lizzie.

-Claro que no, ¡¿acaso los Rebel's no pueden medir sus fuerzas?!- les gritó Daring furioso.

-Fue un accidente, Daring- le dijo Hunter- además no la he lastimado.-

-¡Hunter Huntsman!, tiene usted una falta, continúen con el juego.- ordenó el entrenador Ginger Breadman.

Daring estaba demasiado molesto, por lo que concentro todas esas energías en ganar el partido con la finalidad de vencer a los Rebel's; así fue como los Royal's fueron los vencedores por 12 puntos.

Cuando finalizaron las clases de ese día, Lizzie decidió ir al jardín de las Maravillas junto con Kitty.

-Deberían darnos clases menos… mojadas.- se quejó Kitty al recordar los 45 minutos que tuvo que pasar dentro del lago.

-No debiste quedarte en el equipo de los Rebel's, Kitty.- señaló Lizzie.

-Era eso o estar con los "estirados" de Apple, Daring y Duchess…- se excusó Kitty.

Entonces llegó Maddie acompañada de Raven.

-¿Acaso haremos una fiesta de té?- les dijo Maddie sonriendo locamente.

-No es mala idea, pero deberíamos invitar a Alistair y Bunny- les dijo Kitty.

-Creo que no va a poder venir ahora mismo.- le dijo Raven.

-¿Por qué no?, ningún wonderlandiano se niega a una buena taza de té.- le respondió Maddie sacando de su sombrero una tetera.

-Dexter me ha dicho que Alistair les dará clases de Danza medieval.- dijo Raven.

 _Hola, ¿les gusto? Ahora responderé sus reviews, que son tan importantes para mí._

 _Para ana20: Me alegra mucho que te haya parecido "muy bueno", y como pudiste ver ya hice el fanfiction de Dexter :)_

 _Para "Guest" (no sé como llamarte, eso de guest suena muy... no, así que te agradecería muchísimo que pusieras un nombre con el cuál llamarte): Me hace muy feliz que te haya "encantado" el fic; Lizzie también es de mis personajes favoritos y mi pareja favorita es Dizzie :3; por supuesto que seguimos y muchas gracias. Y espero que ya te hayas dado una vuelta por mi fic de Dexter :DD_

 _Para Darling Charming: Que bueno que te haya encantado mucho, y voy a tratar de actualizar seguido :D_

 _Para hazelbello12: Me alegra que te haya parecido un buen comienzo para la historia, y te agradezco mucho tu apoyo :,D_

 _Para alexa flower: No sé, es decir, siento que hacer eso sería intentar sacarle más jugo a algo que ya no tiene mucho ¿sabes?, además no me quiero extender demasiado porque ya tengo un final definido, además no es por azar los protagonistas de mis otros dos fic, pues por la forma en que desarrolle la trama ellos cubren casi todos los personajes que aparecen. Así que te pido una disculpa, aun así no descarto la idea de hacer un fanfiction en donde se narren cosas que no se cubren muy bien en los tres fanfictions que tengo para que estén al cien con la historia y para que cuando aparezca mi siguiente fanfic ustedes puedan atar los cabos sueltos :O_

 _Espero sus opiniones, dudas, peticiones y (si llegara a ser el caso) reclamos. Sin más que decirles por el momento me despido._ _Por cierto les quería decir que para esta historia tengo contemplados unos 5 capítulos y que haré lo posible por actualizar los lunes y los viernes :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola, espero que estén teniendo un día genial. Este capítulo está conectado a mi fic:_ _ **Ever After High: El cuento de Rosabella Beauty**_ _, en el capítulo_ _ **número 7.- 8.**_

 **Capítulo 3: Una cita.**

Lizzie se levantó de su cama con la típica gracia que la caracterizaba, Duchess iba saliendo de la ducha con una bata y su toalla enredada a la cabeza. En ese momento alguien golpeo la puerta de su dormitorio.

-No puede ser Duchess, te dije que tenía que estar lista antes de las 12:00.- le dijo Faybelle a Duchess en cuanto Lizzie le abrió la puerta. Faybelle llevaba puesto unos shorts deportivos, una camiseta de manga tres cuartos, unos tenis deportivos y el cabello recogido en una trenza

-Lo sé.- le respondió Duchess buscando algo que ponerse dentro de su armario.

Faybelle se sentó en la cama de Duchess mientras veía como su amiga buscaba la ropa adecuada para los planes que tenían, finalmente encontró entre su ropa un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta blanca. Luego que se pusiera la ropa que había seleccionado buscó sus tenis debajo de su cama.

-Ya está, sólo me recogeré el cabello.- le dijo Duchess al tiempo en que terminaba de atar los cordones de sus tenis.

-Para cuando bajemos a la castifería Sparrow ya habrá terminado de almorzar.- se quejó Faybelle.

Pero a Duchess no pareció importarle las palabras de su amiga, empezó a cepillar lentamente su cabello y seleccionó cuidadosamente el tocado que llevaría en la cabeza. Faybelle y Duchess salieron rápidamente de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas.

-Pensé que jamás se irían.- escuchó Lizzie que alguien hablaba desde el balcón.

Lizzie abrió la puerta del balcón y se encontró cara a cara con Daring.

-Estaba pensando que podríamos ir al Bosque Encantado.- le dijo Daring tomando a Lizzie por la cintura.

-Supongo que sí, pero ¿no crees que les parecerá extraño que ambos vayamos al Bosque Encantado, solos?- le respondió Lizzie.

-Por mí no temas, ya tengo un plan, además ¿no me dijiste que le habías contado a "alguien de absoluta confianza" sobre nuestra relación?- le dijo Daring.

-Así es Daring.- le respondió Lizzie recordando que le había revelado su secreto a Rosabella.

-No tienes más que explicarle la situación y pedirle que vaya contigo.- le recomendó Daring.

-Supongo que tienes razón…- empezó a decir Lizzie.

-Por Zeus…- susurró Daring interrumpiendo a Lizzie- de verdad eres la única chica en este mundo que se ve hermosa hasta sin maquillaje.-

Lizzie se sonrojo ante el cumplido inesperado de su amado. Daring acercó su rostro al de Lizzie, ella podía sentir su aliento sobre sus parpados, este se acercó más y besó a realmente sentía algo por Lizzie, algo más grande que el cariño, ¿acaso era amor?

-Me tengo que ir querida, te veo en el Bosque Encantado ¿a las 17:00?- le empezó a decir Daring a modo de despedida.

-A las 17:00.- afirmó Lizzie.

Finalmente Daring caminó hacia el balcón, Lizzie le siguió.

-"Un último beso y descenderé".- le dijo Daring intentando citar unas palabras que había leído en un libro de romance. Lizzie se acercó a él, este tomó a Lizzie del cabello y la besó como si fueran a separase durante años, luego de esto Daring comenzó a bajar por el balcón.

Lizzie sentía que flotaba, camino hasta el baño para ducharse, hecho esto buscó que ponerse en su armario. Se decidió por una camiseta de manga larga color rojo, una falda negra con un garigoleado en color dorado, unas medias negras y zapatos rojos. Una vez que estuvo vestida se cepillo el cabello y se puso una de sus coronas.

Salió caminando en dirección a la castifería, en el pasillo se encontró con Alistair y Bunny.

-Vaya Lizz, parece que hoy no sonó tu alarma.- le dijo Alistair a modo de broma.

Lizzie y Bunny rieron ante el comentario de Alistair. Cuando entraron a la castifería fueron directo a la barra de alimentos. Entonces se encontraron con Jonathan y Rosabella.

-¿Siempre te levantas tan tarde?- le dijo Bunny a Rosabella a modo de burla.

-Solo tenemos dos días de descanso, tengo que aprovecharlos al máximo.- se excusó Rosabella.

-Veo que hoy hubo partido de baloncesto.- le dijo Alistair a Jonathan al ver el balón que cargaba este último.

-Ganamos.- respondió Jonathan, sin decir nada más.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a dar un paseo?- les dijo Bunny.

-No puedo pues…- empezó a decir Lizzie – Rosabella y yo habíamos quedado de ir al Bosque Encantado.-

Todos voltearon a ver a Rosabella esperando que esta confirmara las palabras de Lizzie.

-¡Casi lo olvido!, será mejor que me vaya a cambiar la pijama.- continuó Rosabella. Lizzie y Rosabella salieron disparadas con dirección al dormitorio de Rosabella.

Una vez que se encontraron dentro, Rosabella se metió a la ducha. Lizzie no paraba de mirar el reloj de la habitación. Finalmente Rosabella salió del baño con el atuendo que planeaba usar aquel día.

-¿Y bien?- le dijo Rosabella a Lizzie mientras se recogía el cabello.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Saldrás con Daring?-

-Shh… sí.- le dijo Lizzie, a pesar de que Rosabella había susurrado su pregunta.

Finalmente llegaron al Bosque Encantado, Daring se encontraba arrecargado a un árbol, parecía estar charlando con alguien más. En cuanto Daring se percató de la presencia de Lizzie salió corriendo a su encuentro.

-Hey Lizzie… hola… ¿Rosabella?- las saludo Daring.

-¿Cómo has logrado llegar antes que yo?, creí que estabas en una práctica del equipo de libro ball.- le dijo Lizzie a Daring.

-Sí, bueno, le dije al entrenador Ginger Breadman que mi padre quería que asesorara a mi hermano en Arte de enamorar avanzado; como sabes mi padre tiene un gran prestigio en la escuela, por lo tanto el entrenador nos dejó ir.-

Dexter se acercó al grupo, luego de que los cuatro acordaran verse en el mismo árbol en dos horas, Daring y Lizzie se adentraron más al Bosque Encantado.

-Sabes Lizzie, he estado pensando mucho, por lo que me he dado cuenta que eres todo lo que necesito para ser feliz.- le dijo Daring a Lizzie al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía su brazo.

Lizzie sentía que su corazón se desbordaba de amor por Daring, pero temía creer en sus palabras, era bien sabido por todos que Daring era un perfecto "Don Juan".

-Por qué guardas silencio, tu voz es el sonido más hermoso que he escuchado en toda mi vida.- le dijo Daring al ver que Lizzie no despegaba sus labios.

-…Temo, temo creer en tus palabras y que al final esto sólo sea un pasatiempo para ti.- le respondió Lizzie buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-Sé muy bien la clase de reputación que poseo, Lizzie, pero cree en mis palabras cuando te digo que eres a la única chica por la que realmente he sentido algo más que… deseo, es verdad que he salido con casi todas las chicas del instituto, pero con todas ha sido historia de una noche… pero contigo es diferente, contigo puedo ser yo mismo sin temor a lo que puedan pensar de mí, contigo no tengo que ser "el perfecto Daring Charming", contigo puedo ser tan sólo yo.- le dijo Daring deteniéndose en seco y poniéndose frente a Lizzie.

Lizzie quería creerle, pero no podía evitar en todo lo que le había dicho Kitty sobre Daring.

-Por ti daría todo, pero... ¿qué podría darte, si todo lo que poseo, es tuyo?... creo que hay algo…- empezó a decir Daring al mismo tiempo en que buscaba algo en su bolsillo- Lizzie Hearts, hija de la Reina de Corazones del país de las maravillas, consciente de que soy totalmente indigno de ti, en caso de que el Libro de Cuentos Legendarios jamás reaparezca te juro que estaré a tu lado hasta el último día de mi vida, si tú también quieres estar a mi lado el resto de tu vida.-

Luego de que Daring pronunciara esas palabras le extendió a Lizzie una argolla en color dorado que tenía unas palabras grabadas en él.

-¿En qué idioma está escrito?- le preguntó Lizzie al notar esto.

-En el lenguaje elfico, y dice: "para la más bella de todas".- le respondió Daring de memoria.

-¿Cómo es que fue a parar hasta la familia Charming?-

-Mi abuelo era mitad elfo gris… es una larga historia, en resumen esa argolla ha estado con la familia desde que mi bisabuela Lovely Charming se enamoró de un elfo como era de esperarse este se enamoró de ella, debido a que ella no tenía un destino pudieron estar juntos hasta que ella murió.- le narró Daring.

-No estoy segura de que deba quedarme con ella…- empezó a decir Lizzie.

-Tonterías, eres la más bella de todas, es tuyo- le dijo Daring poniéndole la argolla en dedo anular de su mano derecha- entonces ¿aceptas mi ofrecimiento?-

-Sí, Daring.- le dijo Lizzie dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa.

-Desde hoy serás Lizzie Hearts de Charming.- le dijo Daring tomando la mano de su amada.

-Y tú serás Daring Charming de Hearts.- le respondió Lizzie.

Daring, con la mano aún sujeta a la de Lizzie, la atrajo hacia sí, él se acercó más y la besó, fue un beso largo y apasionado.

-Creo que deberíamos volver, ya han pasado más de dos horas.- le dijo Lizzie entre jadeos.

-Tienes razón, hermosa.- le respondió Daring intentando controlar su respiración.

Finalmente llegaron al punto de reunión, ahí estaban Dexter, Rosabella, Cerise y Gustave.

-Esta es toda una reunión.- sentenció Daring. Los seis rieron a carcajadas.

Se les fue la tarde entre bromas y risas, cuando cobraron la noción del tiempo se dieron cuenta de que en 30 minutos daban el toque de queda.

Cerise y Gustave echaron a correr hacia la escuela seguidos de Daring quien llevaba cargando sobre sus hombros a Lizzie, luego iba Dexter y finalmente Rosabella, quien era la más lenta del grupo. Dexter notó esto así que tomó la mano y la arrastró por todo el Bosque Encantado. Cuando llegaron a las puertas del instituto se encontraron cara a cara con Milton Grimm.

-Hace 12 minutos se dio el toque de queda, ¿qué hacían fuera de sus dormitorios?, y aún más, ¿qué hacen fuera del instituto?- les dijo molesto el director.

-Es porque el tema que debatimos hoy en nuestro club es muy importante en la comunidad académica.- dijo con voz segura Gustave.

-¿Cuál resulta ser el nombre de ese club?- le preguntó el director sin quitarles la mirada de encima.

-Follow your own destiny.- respondió Gustave viendo a los ojos al director. Este último quedo muy complacido al escuchar el nombre del club.

-Para su siguiente reunión procuren hacerla dentro de los límites de la escuela, la próxima vez no seré tan indulgente.- les dijo el director indicándoles con la mano que entraran al castillo.

Ese fue un día que Lizzie y Daring jamás olvidaron, en toda su vida, aunque años después de su estancia el Ever After, vaya que intentaron borrar aquel recuerdo de su mente…

 _¿Les gusto, mucho, poco nada? Espero que hayan disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo. Ahora responderé sus reviews._

 _Para ana20: Lo sé, Daring es muy lindo con Lizzie :,3_

 _Para Silver: Gracias, Daring es encantador con Lizzie :3, y si tarde un poco en actualizar pero la escuela... a veces no nos deja xc. :D_

 _Espero sus opiniones, dudas, peticiones y (si llegara a ser el caso) reclamos. Sin más que decirles por el momento me despido :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola, primero que nada les pido una mega disculpa por haber tardado en actualizar mis otras historias pero no esta, es sólo que me faltaba la inspiración._

 **Capítulo 4: Eso era amor.**

Lizzie se encontraba en su habitación, Duchess se había ido hace rato con Sparrow y Faybelle a la fiesta de Briar, por lo tanto se encontraba completamente sola en el dormitorio. Sacó de su armario el pijama que usaría en la fiesta, un camisón de tirantes gruesos, de color rojo quemado, con diversos garigoleados de oro. En el momento que se colocaría el pijama entró sin aviso, por la puerta del balcón, Daring.

-Veo que aún no estás lista.- le dijo Daring en cuanto se percató de que Lizzie aún no se colocaba el pijama.

-Y yo noto que debiste haber golpeado la puerta… y que deberías girar la vista en otra dirección.- le dijo Lizzie en cuanto se dio cuenta que lo único que la cubría era la recatada lencería que usaba.

Daring entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo incomodo que resultaba aquella situación, no porque no hubiera visto jamás a una chica en ese estado… las había visto con menos… ni siquiera él sabía porque motivo se avergonzaba, sin embargo se dio la vuelta en dirección al balcón.

-Lamento haber sido tan inoportuno…- se empezó a excusar Daring.

-Está… Está bien.- le respondió Lizzie, que estaba roja cual tomate.

Entonces Lizzie se puso rápidamente el pijama y se calzó las sandalias que hacían juego con su pijama.

-¿Estás lista?- le preguntó Daring antes de volver la vista.

-Sí, ya puedes voltear.- le respondió Lizzie al mismo tiempo que se aplicaba el maquillaje.

Daring se acercó a Lizzie, realmente lucía hermosa, el pijama le quedaba de maravilla, llevaba el cabello semi-recogido, portaba una ostentosa corona de corazones, las sandalias eran color dorado y en la mano diestra usaba el anillo que le había dado Daring. Por otro lado Daring usaba una camiseta sin mangas de color borgoña y usaba unos pantalones de pijama bastante sueltos, sus sandalias eran de color negro.

-Creo que ya deberíamos ir.- le dijo Daring a Lizzie.

En el momento que llegaron al Grimmnasio, nadie se percató de que habían llegado juntos, todos parecían estar demasiado ocupados en sus asuntos. Se dirigieron al fondo del Grimmnasio, en la esquina que no daba casi la luz, por lo tanto, era muy difícil que los vieran juntos.

-Sería genial poder estar juntos sin importar lo que dijeran de nosotros.- le dijo Daring a Lizzie, mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, quedando la cabeza de Lizzie contra el pecho de Daring.

-¿Realmente te quedarías conmigo si no aparece el Libro de Cuentos Legendarios?- le preguntó Lizzie alzando la mirada para que sus ojos se clavaran en los de Daring.

-No lo dudes, ni por un segundo.- le respondió Daring casi inconscientemente.

-¿Qué haremos si el Libro de Cuentos Legendarios es…?- empezó a decir Lizzie hasta que ambos vieron perfectamente a Darling y Arthur bailando lentamente, tenían la mirada perdida el uno el otro, Daring ardió de rabia.

Daring se levantó de la silla y salió disparado en dirección a la pista de baile.

-¿Qué se supone que haces, Pendragon?- le dijo Daring a Arthur.

-¿No es obvio Charming?, bailo con tu hermana.- le respondió Arthur.

-No eres digno de ella.- le respondió Daring.

-Soy el caballero más digno de todo el instituto, de todo Unterfranken, de todas las tierras del noroeste, de todo el mundo de Cuentos Clásicos.-

-No ofendas nuestro honor.- le respondió Daring al mismo tiempo en que llegaba su hermano.

-¿Ofender tu honor?, yo no te he ofendido.-

-Ya basta Daring.- le ordenó su hermana. Daring sabía que Arthur tenía razón, él era el príncipe más digno de todo el mundo de Cuentos Clásicos, pero no podía evitar celar a su "pequeña" hermana, sin más Daring salió del Grimmnasio seguido por Lizzie, aunque nadie se percató de ello.

-¿Estás bien Daring?- le preguntó Lizzie preocupada.

-Tranquila hermosa, es sólo que nunca me acostumbraré a ver a ningún chico con Darling- le respondió Daring tomando la mano de Lizzie- ¿porque no mejor vamos al balcón principal de la escuela?-

Lizzie sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a Daring, se tomaron de la mano y caminaron hacia el balcón principal del instituto. Daring se estremecía cada que su piel y la de Lizzie se tocaban, sentía un enorme placer cada que escuchaba la voz de Lizzie, los labios de Lizzie le parecían una delicia, su aroma le extasiaba, cuando estaba con ella sentía una extraña tranquilidad, deseaba a Lizzie, pero no para fines carnales, deseaba tomar su mano, tocar su bello rostro, tenerla entre sus brazos, ver su rostro antes de dormir, deseaba besar sus labios, deseaba poder llamarla "suya". Lizzie sentía que todo aquello era un hermoso sueño del que despertaría en cualquier momento, la hacía temblar cada vez que Daring le acariciaba el rostro, era el personaje más feliz cada que Daring aparecía y le tomaba la mano, amaba todas esas noches en las que Daring había permanecido a su lado, en el suelo de mármol, expectante al amanecer, sentía que sus piernas no soportarían su peso cada que sus labios y los de Daring se encontraban, ninguno de los dos había sentido algo semejante con ningún otro personaje, sí, aquello ya era amor.

Se sentaron en el suelo, con las estrellas sobre sus cabezas, les parecía que todo tenía sentido cuando estaban juntos. Les parecía que aquello no tendría fin, deseaban con el alma que aquella velada jamás terminara, lo suyo no era un juego, era real, se amaban, no visualizaban su vida sin el otro.

-Deseo que el tiempo se detenga, justo ahora, para poder quedarme para siempre entre tus brazos.- le dijo Lizzie a Daring, mientras ambos observaban el Bosque Encantado.

-Si tuviera el poder para hacer aquello juro por mi cuna que lo haría.- le respondió Daring atrayendo el rostro de Lizzie al suyo. Tenían la sangre agitada, y aquel beso cargado de pasión y sentimiento no hizo más que provocar que les hirviera la sangre. El color subió al rostro de ambos, pronto sintieron que les sobraba la ropa, no les importaba nada más que aquel momento de locura y pasión desbordante, ya no eran unos niños que no sabían lo que hacían, Daring era un año mayor que Lizzie, que tenía 17 años.

-¿Estás segura de esto?- le dijo Daring forzando a su cuerpo a regular su respiración, era a la primera chica a la que le hacía semejante pregunta en aquel momento, era la única que le importaba.

-…Sí…- respondió Lizzie jadeante; pero en ese momento escucharon múltiples pisadas, que se acercaban más y más al balcón en el que se encontraban. Daring se puso de pie rápidamente y se ocultó detrás de uno de los arbustos que había al costado de la puerta.

-Lizzie… ¿has visto a Rosabella?- le preguntó Cupido respirando con dificultad, quien estaba acompañada por Gustave.

-No, no la he visto- le respondió Lizzie- pero… ¿por qué estás tan angustiada?-

-Ya la buscamos por todo el castillo y no hay ni rastro de ella.- le respondió Cupido.

 _Espero que no les haya parecido "too much" la escena del balcón, pero no podía evitar pensar en Romeo y Julieta… y pues todos sabemos lo que pasa en la escena del balcón… 7u7 xD. Ahora mi parte favorita responder sus reviews._

 _Para Guest (te agradecería mucho que me dijeras como llamarte porque lo de invitado, pues como que no): No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me hace escuchar que te parezca perfecto el fic :,)_

 _Para Guest (sería genial que me dijeras como nombrarte porque invitado suena muy… no): OMG me "hiciste" la velada, te agradezco mucho el darte tiempo de leer todas las tonterías que salen de mi loca mente :,D_

 _Ahora se estarán preguntando porque el fic se puso súper intenso de un momento a otro y es porque los personajes han ido creciendo, y ya no son unos niños._

 _Ya saben que espero sus opiniones, dudas, peticiones y (si llegara a ser el caso) reclamos. Sin más que decirles por el momento me despido._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola, espero que hayan tenido una semana genial y súper curada._

 **Capítulo 5: El secreto se ha descubierto…**

Lizzie abrió sus ojos lentamente, giró suavemente la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro de Daring, quien permanecía dormido, ella lo movió suavemente.

-Daring, será mejor que te vayas, Duchess llegará en cualquier momento.- le dijo Lizzie a Daring cuando este último abrió los ojos.

-¿Tan rápido ha amanecido?- le preguntó Daring a Lizzie.

-Me temo que así es.- le respondió Lizzie. Daring se puso de pie rápidamente.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar al Bosque Encantado?- le preguntó Daring al mismo tiempo que buscaba sus sandalias.

-Suena genial.- le respondió Lizzie dedicándole una resplandeciente sonrisa.

Daring tomó sus sandalias y bajo por el balcón de la habitación de Lizzie. A pesar de que jamás hacían nada cuando se acostaban juntos, excepto dormir, a pesar de que corrían un riesgo innecesario no podían dejar de hacerlo. En el momento que sus pies tocaron el suelo se dio cuenta de que alguien lo observaba.

-Malditos hechizos, Dexter.- le dijo Daring, quien se había angustiado al pensar en que los pudieran descubrir.

-¿A qué habitación pertenece el balcón?- le preguntó Dexter, a pesar de que conocía la respuesta.

-…Al de Lizzie…- le dijo Daring al mismo tiempo que empezaba a caminar hacia la entrada de la escuela.

-Pensé que habías dicho que "serías todo un caballero con ella porque a ella, sí la amabas"- le reprochó Dexter a su hermano mayor.

-Y lo soy… no puedes hablar de cosa que no comprendes, hermanito, ¿cuánto tiempo has salido con Raven?-

-Dos meses.- le respondió Dexter casi en automático.

-En cambio yo tengo una relación formal con Lizzie desde hace once meses, y empezamos a salir hace más de un año, lo que ambos sabemos que es todo un récord en la escuela.- le respondió Daring sonriente.

-¿Acaso te olvidas de Hunter y Ashlynn?-

-Por favor, todos sabemos que ellos como mínimo se han separado dos veces en lo que va de este ciclo escolar… me gustaría seguir debatiendo contigo, pero tengo cosas que preparar para esta noche.- le dijo Daring a modo de despedida.

Daring se metió a la regadera, el agua le reanimo y aclaró sus ideas; sí, aquella era la única alternativa que existía para ambos, pero ¿y si Lizzie se negaba?, no, aquello era imposible, ella aceptaría.

Luego de vestirse y ponerse una de sus numerosas coronas, tomó sus libros de "Arte de enamorar avanzado", un par de pergaminos, su frasco de tinta y una pluma, a continuación echó todo esto a una mochila. Así pues fue al Bosque Encantado a buscar el sitio idóneo para la cena que tendría con Lizzie esa noche.

Luego de tanto buscar finalmente encontró el sitio idóneo, los rayos penetraban las copas de los árboles, pero no lo suficiente para bañar el lugar con su luz, había un tronco musgoso tirado en el suelo, el sitio era cálido.

Se dejó caer sobre este, acto seguido sacó de su mochila sus libros, un pergamino, la tinta y su pluma. Así pues se dispuso a escribir lo que diría a Lizzie, cuando estuvo feliz con el resultado se dispuso a practicar sus palabras.

-Ya he probado las prisas, el sexo exprés y los amores precipitados, los te quiero a primera vista, los cuerpos fugaces, las cremalleras atropelladas, me enamoré de desconocidas y las desquise a contra reloj, pero tú cambiaste todo eso.

Te amo, te amo porque eres exactamente lo que siempre anduve buscando, no sólo porque seas hermosa en apariencia, sino también porque eres genial, en tu cabeza habita una preciosa locura, que ahora comprendo perfectamente. Por tal motivo, te propongo escapar conmigo, tan rápido y tan lejos como nos sea posible.

Sé que esta acción muchos lo catalogarían como una completa estupidez, pero qué nos importa la opinión de la gente fría, siempre que nuestras almas, más ardientes y más nobles que las suyas, sepan disfrutar lo que ellos no perciben… Te amo Lizzie, y eso no cambiara sin importar…- empezó a recitar Daring hasta que escuchó un grito ahogado.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- susurró casi sin aliento Apple, que había escuchado atenta todo lo que decía Daring, esperando que dijera que la amaba a ella.

-No es lo que parece…- empezó a decir Daring temiendo lo que Apple pudiera hacer en contra de Lizzie.

-¿Me crees tonta?- le respondió Apple.

-Claro que no…-

-¡Entonces no te atrevas a tratarme como una más de las tontas con las que tienes tus asuntos de una sola noche!- le gritó Apple a punto de tener un ataque nervioso.

-¿De qué hablas?- le respondió Daring.

-Pensé que con Lizzie serías encantador hasta que te dejara acostarte encima de ella…- comenzó a decir Apple furiosa.

-No te atrevas a hablar de esa manera de ella.- le dijo Daring a modo de advertencia.

-No importa nada, tú me vas a despertar de mi letargo, te vas a enamorar de MI, te vas a casar CONMIGO; así que ya olvídate de tus tonterías.- le dijo Apple.

-Aunque así fuera, jamás podrás estar tranquila con la conciencia de que la persona que más te tiene que amar, sienta un profundo odio hacia ti.- le contesto Daring.

-¡Basta!- gritó Apple, acto seguido corrió en dirección a la escuela, Daring fue atrás de ella; pero por la furia que sentía Apple logró dejar a Daring muy atrás de ella.

Al entrar buscó a Lizzie por toda la escuela, finalmente la encontró en la Magibiblioteca acompañada por Kitty.

-Lizzie Hearts, te exijo que me digas qué es lo que yo te he hecho para merecer lo que tú me hiciste.- le ordenó Apple, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-¿De qué hablas Apple?- le preguntó Lizzie dejando de lado el libro que estaban leyendo ella y Kitty.

-¡No te hagas la desentendida!... pero te diré algo él sólo te está usando hasta que te dejes llevar a su lecho.-

-No permito que nadie me hable así.- le dijo Lizzie poniéndose de pie.

-¿O es acaso que ya has perdido "tu honor", dejando que te abriera las…?-

-¡Nadie puede hablarle así a la futura reina de Corazones!- gritó Kitty en el momento que entendió el significado de las palabras que pronunció Apple.

-Pero te diré algo, Lizzie Hearts… en el momento que me coronen como la reina de Unterfranken y la líder de los diez reinos más poderosos del mundo de Cuentos de hadas, yo misma le declararé la guerra a Wonderland, ellos pagaran porque su reina no respetó su destino.- le dijo Apple a Lizzie a modo de amenaza.

Los presentes se miraban los unos a los otros, entonces empezaron a gritar como locos:

-¡Que corten la cabeza de Lizzie Hearts!-

-¡Muerte a la futura reina de Corazones!-

-¡Que regresen todos esos anormales a su reino!-

Lizzie y Kitty salieron de la habitación en el momento que empezaron a lanzarles frascos de tinta, pergaminos enrollados, enciclopedias, cuentos, y demás cosas.

 _Yo sé que estuvo muy, OMG, pero era necesario que supieran lo que sucedió cuando Apple se enteró del romance entre Lizzie y Daring. Ahora mi parte favorita, responder la review._

 _Para "Guest" (te pido que me digas cómo llamarte, a menos que te guste ser eso de Guest): Lo sé, pero no xD, porque no sé xD. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo :D_

 _Para Ximena Salmeron: Muchas gracias, estoy constantemente leyendo para mejorar la historia y mi estilo de escritura, me alegra muchísimo que mi esfuerzo esté rindiendo frutos :')_

 _Espero sus opiniones, dudas, peticiones y (si llegara a ser el caso) reclamos. Sin más que decirles por el momento me despido._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola, sé que me tardé MUCHO en actualizar pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo._

 **Capítulo 6: … Hay que seguir vivos…**

Feriarum 18, 1225 de la tercera era del mundo.

"Querido Diario"…

Necesito hablar con alguien, y sin embargo, no puedo hablar sobre esto con absolutamente nadie… los que aún recuerdan sus "viejas" pasiones prefieren callar, los demás ya están hechizados por el Libro…

Como han cambiado las cosas desde ayer… ¡ayer! Parece que ha pasado una eternidad desde entonces y aun así mis recuerdos están más vivos que nunca. Se supone que debería estar feliz, mi destino pronto se hará realidad: ser la siguiente reina de Corazones del país de las Maravillas, pero más que nada, deseaba… deseo estar con él… pero no volveré a verlo, al menos no en un largo tiempo…

Allí estaba, frente a todos, con el Libro de Cuentos Legendarios delante de mí, este se abrió mostrando mi página del libro, el espejo mágico apareció ante mi rostro mostrándome lo que sería mi futuro, pero Daring no estaba en allí; había logrado contener mi llanto hasta el momento en que aparté mi vista del espejo y busqué la mirada de Daring, enseguida puede adivinar que él se sentía del mismo modo que yo: atrapado. Una pluma mágica apareció en el momento que el espejo desapareció, había llegado el momento de hacer la promesa que hace un momento me había resistido a hacer.

-Mi nombre es Lizzie Hearts, hija de la Reina de Corazones; oriunda de Wonderland, y yo prometo seguir mi destino como la siguiente Reina de Corazones.-

Sólo unos cuantos Royal's aplaudieron, el resto de los estudiantes estaban demasiado asustados como para moverse. Baje del "Destiny Court" (La corte del Destino) y espere expectante a que mis amigos hicieran la promesa, Maddie estaba cabizbaja dijo lo que tenía que decir brevemente y se puso a mi lado, Bunny parecía estar en otro lugar, Kitty no sonrió en ningún momento, Alistair dijo rápidamente la promesa y cerró con fuerza el libro. Los cinco bajamos del Destiny Court con paso apresurado. Cuando llegué a mi asiento me desplomé en el mismo.

A mi izquierda estaba sentado Jonathan abrazando a Rosabella, a mi derecha estaban los hermanos Charming, Daring, Dexter y Dariling.

-Todo va a estar bien, Lizzie.- me dijo Daring intentando sonreír.

-Ambos sabemos que eso es una mentira.- le respondí en voz baja. Él tomó mi mano entre las suyas.

-Lizzie, eres la única persona, fuera de mi familia, a la que realmente voy a amar genuinamente, sin necesidad de ningún hechizo, te suplico que recuerdes mis palabras, grábalas en tu mente. No te pido que esperes a que el hechizo deje de surtir efecto, sólo te pido que nunca olvides que juramos amarnos eternamente.- me dijo Daring con la voz entrecortada y clavándome su mirada en mi pupila. Ambos éramos conscientes de lo que iba a suceder.

Los siguientes en firmar tenían que ser los personajes del cuento de "La bella y la bestia". Rosabella se aferró con fuerza al dorso de Jonathan, este último tomó el rostro de Rosabella entre sus manos y la besó en los labios, fue un beso corto, de despedida.

-Tienes que ir.- le dijo Jonathan a Rosabella.

-No quiero dejarte morir.- le respondió Rosabella.

-Estaré bien, Bell, si no quieres firmar el libro por tu bien fírmalo por el bien de todos los demás.-

Rosabella se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que Dexter se ponía de pie, yo no entendía porque Dexter caminó atrás de Rosabella, ahora sé muy bien porqué.

El libro se abrió frente a Rosabella y junto con este apareció el espejo mágico frente a ella.

-Yo soy Rosabella Beauty, hija de la Bella y la Bestia, oriunda de France… y yo… prometo… prometo seguir mi destino… como la siguiente Bella.- pronunció Rosabella a la vez que desaparecía el espejo y su lugar era remplazado por una pluma, finalmente con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas Rosabella sello su destino; Jonathan bajó la mirada, sabía que "La Rosabella" que se había enamorado de él había dejado de existir, al menos por un tiempo.

Luego de ella siguió Dexter, el libro se abrió y apareció el espejo mágico mostrándole su destino.

-Mi nombre es Dexter Charming, hijo del Dr. King Charming, oriundo de France; prometo seguir mi destino como la siguiente Bestia.- dijo Dexter, su voz sonaba apagada, sin vida. En su rostro se adivinaba la profunda tristeza que lo embargaba. Luego de firmar su rostro adquirió un poco de color y una sonrisa trémula reposó en su rostro al tomar la mano de Rosabella, esta por su parte hizo lo mismo.

Era el turno de los personajes pertenecientes al cuento de Blancanieves, Daring me besó antes de ponerse de pie. Y se arrodilló delante de mí.

-Lizzie, jamás te quites el anillo que te di, en el momento que lo hagas sabré que me has olvidado… sólo te pido que te asegures que cuando ese momento llegue ese anillo termine en la mano de "la más bella de todas".- me dijo Daring con la voz entrecortada y los ojos rojizos.

-Te lo prometo.- le respondí tomando sus manos; esa era la despedida.

Luego de que Daring y Apple juraran seguir su destino se besaron, mi corazón se despedazo, estoy segura de que Jonathan y Darling pudieron oírlo.

Y así pasaron todos y cada uno de los personajes, jurando seguir su destino. Daring ya ni siquiera volteó a verme, sólo observaba a Apple; Dexter y Rosabella hablaban sobre libros sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro; Jonathan y yo conversábamos sobre cosas carentes de sentido, intentando no volver la vista, evitando ver a quienes alguna vez juraron amarnos; Darling tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo al igual que Arthur, pero en ningún momento soltaron sus manos, claro hasta que firmaron el libro.

Ahora voy en camino a Wonderland, el camino es un tanto escarpado, Kitty sólo observa el camino por la ventanilla del carruaje, Alistair va escribiendo algo en un pergamino, Bunny está dormida en el hombro de Maddie quien parece estar llorando…

Reditum 27, 1247 de la tercera era del mundo.

"Querido Diario"…

Por donde puedo comenzar… oh sí, como dice Maddie, "Comienza por el principio y cuando termines de hablar te callas", bien, han pasado veintidós años desde la última vez que escribí en este viejo diario, pensé en jamás volver a tocarlo, pero me di cuenta que sería una estupidez.

Han pasado tantas cosas… me casé con Chase Redford hace ya varios años atrás, tuvimos dos hijos: Charles e Isabelle. Alistair conoció a una linda chica con la que tuvo tres hijos: Alice, Allie y Alexander; Kitty luego de terminar de contar nuestra historia desapareció, reapareciendo años más tarde con un pequeño de nombre Kato, su hijo; Maddie conoció al hermano de Chase luego de una loca boda nacieron los gemelos: Lud y Fou; Bunny tuvo un hijo: Kuniklo.

Las relaciones con los reinos de Camelot, Denmark y Verona son estupendas, somos los reinos más "poderosos" del mundo, muy para el pesar de la orden de "Los poderosos"; nosotros nos hacemos llamar "Los justos"…

…Ahora mi cabeza vuelve a estar confundida, Daring afirma que aún me ama, pero… ha pasado tanto tiempo, él tiene cinco hijos con Apple… No sería correcto traicionar a Chase de ninguna forma, a pesar de que él no me ama ni yo lo amo a él, dimos nuestra palabra… y aun así quiero mandar todo a rodar y escapar con Daring a un lugar en el que nadie nos pueda separar, pero hay cosas que jamás podrán ser a pesar del sufrimiento, de las lágrimas, de las caídas, de los viejos amores, de las antiguas cartas, de las promesas olvidadas… hay que seguir vivos…

 _Este capítulo es sólo la introducción a la nueva parte de esta historia, como saben todas mis historias están conectadas._

 _Ahora responderé sus reviews._

 _Para XimenaSalmeron: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, lamento no haberte respondido en la ocasión anterior no sé qué me pasó, y me hace muy feliz saberlo, gracias :DD_

 _Para "Guest": Gracias y aquí está el nuevo capítulo :)_

 _Para Jorge-Kun: Muchas gracias por tus palabras y ya no tienes que esperar aquí está la actualización._

 _Para Evangeline: Wow, emm… pues aquí está la actualización y lo sé, son cortos comparados con otras historias :O_

 _Para Anema: Pues no puse cómo reacciona Kitty porque ese lapso de tiempo no lo voy a manejar por el momento xC, pero espero que igual te haya gustado :DD_

 _Espero sus opiniones, dudas, peticiones y (si llegara a ser el caso) reclamos. Sin más que decirles por el momento nos leemos luego…_


End file.
